


The Winter Lodge

by Xhaira



Series: Nhymra and Tohr [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Honeymoon, Just Married, Neither of them are commanders, Oral Sex, Sort of Recently, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Tohr and Nhymra arrive at their honeymoon destination, excited for a few weeks in Hoelbrak.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nhymra and Tohr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559797
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is old but I'm reposting it here. I originally wrote this is 2016. Notes at the end include links to their pics.
> 
> Both Tohr and Nhymra are my characters in GW2, but are not involved in the storyline. So this is just them being a human couple. Tohrmynt is a mercenary and Nhymra is a songstress/performer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tohrmynt and Nhymra hustled to the front door of the lodge they’d rented, desperate to get out of the blistering cold winds of the blizzard that started in Hoelbrak an hour ago. Reaching the steps, Tohrmynt picked Nhymra up with his left arm and carried her to the door, reaching into his pocket for the key at the same time. 

“Ooof!” Nhymra grunted as he misjudged the distance and ran into the door with her body. Her heavy jacket protected her from any harm, but the force was enough to startle her. 

Tohrmynt gave her a squeeze in apology, working to unlock the lodge so that they could warm up. Finally the key turned and the heavy door opened to reveal a dark, cold interior. Placing Nhymra’s feet on the floor and closing the door, Tohrmynt looked around for a lantern or fireplace.

_ It would have been nice if it was already warm in here, _ he thought to himself.

Calling upon some of his magic, Tohr lit up the room just enough so that he could see the nearby lantern. Walking over and lighting it with the matches that were sitting next to it, he walked into the main living space, finding the fireplace in his visual sweep. Frustrated at the lack of warmth, Tohrmynt set the lantern down on the floor, put the nearby logs in the fireplace, and got a small fire going, hoping that the lodge warmed up quickly. 

“Brrrr...I was hoping someone would have this place ready before we got here. But I guess we did finish that job pretty quickly.” Nhymra mumbled, moving to stand behind Tohrmynt. She reached down to put her arms around Tohr’s shoulders, doing her best to keep her husband warm while he worked despite the fact that she was freezing herself. 

Sensing her shivers, Tohr finished his task and stood, taking off his scarf. Nhymra removed her arms from his shoulders, giving him a puzzled look. Wrapping the scarf around her head to cover her ears, Tohrmynt picked Nhymra up again and walked to the nearby seating, ignoring her protests along the way.

“Tohr, you need to put your scarf back on. You’ll catch a cold or worse like that!” she warned. 

He nuzzled the top of her head with his chin, sitting in the chair closest to the growing fire. With her sitting in his lap, Tohr did his best to rub her body head to toe, making sure she was getting as warm as possible in the big, cold building that would be their home for the next 3 weeks. They stayed like this for about half an hour, the main area of the lodge considerably warmer than they expected it to get in so little time, letting them know that the rest of the lodge wouldn’t take long to warm up. 

Nhymra had begun to doze on Tohr’s chest, the lodge warmer and more cozy than before. She loved being in Tohr’s lap, always felt safe and loved when she was in his arms. She smiled into his chest when she felt his hand moving up and down her thighs. She’d pulled on tights under the dress she decided to wear when they got into Hoelbrak, but that didn’t seem to stop her husband from touching her. She moaned in pleasure to let him know that she approved of his actions. Her heart sped up when his hands moved higher under her dress, and she opened her legs slightly, giving him more access. Breath hitching when he slowly moved his thumb across her clitoris, Nhymra closed her eyes and let Tohr please her. He moved his thumb in a slow circle, knowing that she loved every moment of the caress. She could feel herself getting wet with need, could imagine how amazing her orgasm would be when she reached it.

_ THUMP THUMP THUMP! _

Nhymra jerked at the loud noise coming from the front door. Tohrmynt stiffened, pulling his hand from underneath Nhymra’s dress and reaching for his sword, depositing Nhymra on the chair he’d occupied in the process. Cautiously moving to the front door, he waited.

“Hullo in there! It’s Bragthorn!”

Relaxing at the familiar booming voice, Tohrmynt opened the door to let the lodge master inside. Bragthorn was a large man with shaggy, brown hair. While he was naturally friendly and rarely fought now that he owned the lodges, the norn was known to be a fearsome warrior and one of the few people Tohrmynt called a friend. The norn male stomped into the lodge, shaking the snow from his jacket and giving Tohrmynt a big, friendly smile. 

“Ahh! Glad to see you made it safely. I apologize for the lack of light and fire when you got here. I caught word that you two were coming in early a little bit too late it seems!” the big norn yelled. Setting down a giant pack that he carried on his back, the norn walked towards the main living space, greeting Nhymra when he saw her in the chair Tohrmynt left her in. 

“That’s alright Bragthorn, we managed.” She smiled at him. “I would comment on how beautiful this lodge is but I’m afraid I haven’t gotten the chance to really look at it yet. Although, I love what I have had the pleasure of viewing.” she added. 

Bragthorn nodded, smiling at Nhymra before moving towards the back of the lodge.

“I’ll go ahead and get the rest of the lodge warmed up for you two. It’ll only take me a moment to light the hearths in the bedroom and kitchen. With all three fireplaces going, this lodge will heat up in no time!” Bragthorn yelled. 

“Oh! You don’t need to do that Bragthorn...Tohr and I can take care of that.” Nhymra said. 

“Please. It would make me feel better about the fact that my guests came in to a cold lodge instead of the usually ready one. I’m a bit embarrassed that you had to go through that. And don’t worry, these fireplaces were made to burn constantly. Just make sure you keep logs in them. And if you want to keep the fire going while you sleep or roam the city, the lodge is in no danger of burning down.” the norn informed them. 

“Alright then,” Nhymra looked at Tohrmynt, who came to stand next to her chair during the conversation, “Tohrmynt and I both thank you for that.” While Bragthorn completed his tasks in the other parts of the lodge, Nhymra stood up to hug Tohrmynt. 

“What’s wrong Tohr?” she asked quietly, sensing the tension in his body. Tohrmynt wrapped his arms around her, unable to answer her question verbally. When she looked up at his face for an answer, he reached his left hand up to his throat, rubbing the scars that covered his throat. 

Eyes widening in realization, Nhymra took off his scarf and wrapped it around his throat. Hugging her in thanks, Tohrmynt relaxed a little more. Rubbing his back, Nhymra pulled Tohr’s head down to whisper into his ear. 

“You know that he won’t mind. Norn are fond of scars and would view you as a great warrior because of them. Besides, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You don’t need to be ashamed of them.” 

Tohrmynt leaned down to kiss Nhymra’s cheek in answer, understanding what she was saying but still feeling too exposed whenever his scars were visible to other people. He knew that Nhymra wasn’t bothered by his scars, knew the norn wouldn’t cringe when he saw them, but past rejections and comments still haunted him. So he felt safer, more in control, when he had the scarf Nhymra knitted for him around his neck. Nhymra moved towards the pack that Bragthorn left near the front door. 

“All done here! Oh! I brought extra blankets and supplies in that pack, just in case you needed them and just in case this blizzard lasted longer than usual.” he told them when he walked in to see Nhymra poking at the bag. “I may be used to traveling Hoelbrak during the storms, but you two wouldn’t want to leave this lodge until it passes. Don’t worry though, it should let up within a day or so. And all of your luggage from before is in the bedroom. That’s why I kept the lodge locked up, since you wouldn’t be here for a few days.” 

Bragthorn left the lodge soon afterwards, after mentioning the nearby areas where they could visit when the storm let up. The lodge was warm now, to their relief, and they took the time to walk through the different rooms. The lodge was gorgeous, with thick wooden floors and stone walls. The kitchen area was large, with enough counter space to properly prepare large meals and even more space to hold a number of people at once. Even though the lodge’s furnishings were sized for humans and other non-norn folk, the amount of space revealed that the building was designed by norn. 

It was at that moment that Tohrmynt’s stomach growls loud enough for Nhymra to hear. Laughing as she glanced at him, Nhymra went to the storage cabinets to see what Bragthorn had stocked in the lodge. The cabinets were full of a variety of foods but everything would take a bit of time, much to Nhymra’s dismay. She didn’t admit it to Tohr but she was tired from their journey, knew he was too, but also knew he would ignore his own hunger just so she could rest. And then he would try to cook for her or go back out into the storm to find her food. 

_ THUMP THUMP THUMP! _

Someone banged on the front door again, causing Tohrmynt to tense up and reach for his sword again. 

“It’s Bragthorn again! Sorry, forgot to give you something!” a booming voice yelled over the high winds and through the heavy wooden door.

Walking back into the adjoined living area and opening the door for the norn, Tohrmynt’s eye widened when the norn walked back inside with a large pot, his hands and arms covered by thick cloths. 

He walked into the kitchen with the pot, sitting it on top of the wide stove. 

“Here’s a little wedding gift from my partner. He made you enough beef stew to last a couple of days, just in case the storm didn’t pass soon enough.” he announced.

“This is wonderful Bragthorn! Please thank Milne for us. We were just trying to figure out what we were going to eat.” Nhymra replied, relieved that they wouldn’t need to cook. 

Bragthorn left again, promising to pass their thanks to Milne. Tohrmynt and Nhymra sat in the kitchen, eating their fills of the delicious beef stew in companionable silence. When they both finished, Tohrmynt picked their bowls and took them to the sink to be washed. While washing them, he noticed that Nhymra hadn’t moved from her spot the table. Looking back at her, he saw that she’d fallen asleep, her head resting on her left arm. He finished the last dish and went over to pick her up and take her to the bedroom. She stirred when he cradled her in his arms but continued to sleep. Using his shoulder to open the door that was left ajar, Tohr moved into the vast bedroom and laid his wife on the end of the giant bed. 

The fireplace was blazing, having been adequately fed and stoked by Bragthorn, and the room was a comfortable temperature. Tohr knew Nhymra liked to bathe before bed but didn’t want to wake her for a cold bath. He went into the adjoining bathroom and was surprised to find a hot bath waiting.

_ Thanks Bragthorn.  _ he mused, smiling at the norn’s thoughtfulness. 

He tested the water, found that it hadn’t cooled down much, and went back to undress Nhymra. He pulled off her boots and socks first, the snow having soaked through. Reaching up, he unbuckled her jacket and removed it before lifting her up to pull the dress over her head. With only her undershirt and leggings left, he reached to pull the leggings off but stopped when he saw the faint damp space that was between her legs. Remembering their cuddling session before the lodge master interrupted, Tohrmynt began to harden, wanting to finish before they bathed. But then an idea came to mind and he smiled to himself. Digging through her luggage, he came up with one of her hair bands. He lifted her body again, leaning her against his chest as he tied her hair up into a bun.

He removed the rest of her clothing and his own before picking her up and taking her into the bathroom. Tohrmynt carefully placed his wife into the bathtub, shocking her awake with the water. 

“Wha-” she jerked into awareness. “Tohr? Where did this bath come from?” she questioned sleepily.

Getting into the tub, Tohrmynt pulled her close to him so that they were chest to chest with her on top of him, grabbing the bar of soap and lathering the washcloth their host left out on the countertop. He started with her back, covering the area with soap before moving to her arms. 

“Mmmmmm…” Nhymra moaned in bliss. She could feel his erection against her stomach, moved up and down slightly to please him. Tohrmynt kissed her neck, but before she could continue her motions against him, he pushed against her arms, forcing her to sit up off of his chest. He motioned for her to turn around and soon she had her back against his chest.

Nhymra was fully awake now, having caught onto what Tohr was doing. She leaned her head back onto his right shoulder. He made circular motions with the washcloth across her stomach now, taking his time in cleaning her body. Eventually, he brought the cloth to her breasts. Rubbing the cloth across her right breast in a slow, teasing motion and fondling the left one with his free hand, Tohr moved his lips across the exposed parts of Nhymra’s neck. He listened to her breathing, the sighs she made whenever he played with her breasts. Switching the cloth to the other breast and fondling the right one, Tohr struggled not to bend her over in the tub and take her. 

It wasn’t long before Nhymra had her legs wide open in the tub, the hot water only increasing the ache that had built. She reached down with her right hand to rub her clit, needing to have her release soon. 

“Mm mm” Tohr’s wordless warning to her, making Nhymra move her hand from in between her legs. 

“Tohr, please. If I can’t....I need you” she pleaded. 

He gave her left breast one final stroke of the washcloth before moving it down to sit between her legs. With slow deliberation, he washed his wife until she was wriggling around and causing him to nearly spill himself on her back. Grunting, he dropped the washcloth in the water and expertly moved his fingers over her clit.

“Mmmmm yes yes yes” Nhymra chanted, her breathing becoming labored. 

Realizing that he wouldn’t make it if he didn’t have her right now, Tohrmynt moved his hands and turned her body around so that she was facing him again. Nhymra put her arms around his shoulders and he guided her onto his shaft. She slid down slowly, kissing him when he was fully settled within her body. Holding onto her waist, Tohr thrust himself in and out of Nhymra, relishing in the noises she made when they made love. When she caught on to the rhythm, Nhymra moved her hips around and helped with the thrusting, her breasts jiggling in earnest with each downstroke. Both of them needing a release soon, he increased the tempo, grunting each time she came down on him.

“Ohhhh...Tohrmynt! Uhhh!” she screamed as her orgasm hit her, her body shaking with the aftershocks. 

Tohrmynt continued to thrust for several seconds more before his own release hit him. He buried his face in his wife’s soapy breasts, still grunting at the force of his orgasm. 

Both of them were still, panting hard as they caught their breaths. Tohrmynt finally raised his head from in between Nhymra’s breasts. His face was covered in soap, his left eye blinking rapidly as he tried to keep the suds from blinding him. 

Laughing, Nhymra cupped the bath water in her hands and splashed it across her husband’s scrunched up face.

“There...better?” she teased. 

Grinning, Tohr wiped his face to get the excess water and suds off of it before reaching down into the tub again to find the abandoned washcloth. Nhymra rose from her position, the feeling of Tohr’s cock slipping out of her making her moan a little. She could already feel his seed beginning to drip out of her and onto her thighs. When she tried to sit back down in the tub, Tohrmynt pushed her back up, using the once again soapy washcloth to clean her. She let him finish his ministrations and watched as he cleaned himself up. 

The water was beginning to cool so Tohrmynt got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap Nhymra in. Once the towel was securely around her body, he lifted her out of the bath and began to wipe her down.

“Hehehe...you know you don’t have to do everything Tohr.” she giggled, knowing that he wouldn’t stop even if she protested. “At least let me dry you off this time.” she continued. 

Tohr finished drying his wife off before kissing her. Reaching for another dry towel, he handed it to Nhymra, smirking when she got to work drying his body. Although he loved when she dried his body, he often found himself losing control more during the process. Once they were both dry, Tohrmynt hugged Nhymra to his chest and carried her to the bed in the middle of the bedroom. Nhymra pulled the hair tie out and stretched across the thick, fur blanket and soft sheets. 

“Ohhh...these feel so nice against my skin. I could just-” Nhymra frowned, looking over at Tohrmynt digging through the luggage. “What are you looking for honey?”

Tohrmynt dug for a few more seconds before walking back over to the bed with a purple nightie. 

Nhymra reached for the little dress, knowing that her husband liked when she wore them to bed; even if it didn’t stay on for long.

This particular nightie was snug around her breasts, showing cleavage and the fabric just loose enough not to be uncomfortable. Her night time clothing in place, Nhymra scooted back in the center of the large bed.

“Let’s sleep in the middle. Although, I guess it doesn’t really matter since we’d have to roll multiple times to fall off.” she laughed. 

Tohrmynt nodded, took a step towards the bed then froze. Walking across the room to his belongings, he stood next to his sword and looked at Nhymra.

_ I’m going to go secure the lodge first. I will be right back. _ he signed sloppily before grabbing a sword and leaving the room.

Nhymra watched her husband go into the hallway that led to the main living space. With a heavy sigh, she waited for him to return. About 15 minutes later, Tohr walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He placed his sword next to the bed and walked towards the fireplace. Placing a few more logs in so it would burn through the night, he finally made his way back to the bed. 

Nhymra was already lying down in the middle of the bed, exhaustion clear on her face now. Tohr carefully crawled into the center, tucking his wife into his arms and pulling the blankets over their bodies. Not long after he gave her a gentle kiss goodnight, they were both fast asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few hours after the previous chapter. More sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this fic as one chapter but I felt like splitting it up.
> 
> I also commissioned an artist to draw part of this chapter when I first wrote it nearly 4 years ago, but tumblr nuked the horny so I have no way to link it without reposting (which I'm not gonna do). Just know that it is very good and very horny. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Nhymra woke up in the middle of the night, cracking her eyes open to adjust to the light coming from the fireplace. It was still blazing enough to provide quite a bit of warmth. Coupled with Tohrmynt’s body and the furs they slept on, Nhymra found herself a little bit too warm for comfort. Her back was tucked into Tohr’s chest, his arms locking her in the position and preventing her from moving her own arms. She wiggled a bit, wanting him to loosen his grip but trying not to startle him awake. 

The movement caused the opposite reaction, Tohrmynt’s hold tightening slightly. Realizing she was trapped unless she woke him up, and needing to relieve herself soon, Nhymra sighed deeply and knocked her legs against his.

“Tohr, honey, wake up. I need to pee. And it’s hot.” she called behind her. 

Stirring, Tohrmynt buried his face in her hair and resettled himself before becoming still again, the locking position not becoming any looser in the process.

“Tohr. Please, I need to get up. I’ll be right back.” she pleaded a little louder, kicking her legs about again. He stirred again, growling quietly before he released his hold on her. Nhymra quickly climbed out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom.

Tohrmynt opened his left eye just in time to see her cross over the threshold to the bathroom. Rolling over onto his back, he waited for her to return. He didn’t like sleeping alone. He never did, but now that he had Nhymra, he couldn’t rest well without her. He heard water being splashed. Nhymra walked back into the bedroom a few moments later.

“That’s better. I was also starting to sweat, it was so hot. So I washed off a bit. But the water was freezing so I’m cold again.” she explained.

Crawling back into the middle of the bed and under the covers, Nhymra stretched out and waited until Tohrmynt took up his position behind her before closing her eyes. They opened back up when she felt his hand brush her right breast, teasing her nipple through the fabric of her nightie. He continued on to her left breast, rubbing her nipple. He took it between his thumb and finger, rolling it in a way that he knew drove her wild. Bending his head to kiss her neck, Tohrmynt pushed his hips against Nhymra’s behind and brushed his hand down the front of her dress. He slowly grazed his hand over her breasts again, taking his time in arousing her. He moved his lips up the length of her neck, biting her right ear gently when he reached it. Nhymra made a content sighing noise when he licked the spot.

Tohrmynt rose from his position and rolled Nhymra onto her back. Covering her body with his, he kissed her long and hard. By the time he turned his attention back to her exposed neck, Nhymra’s lips were swollen from his kisses. Tohrmynt made his way down her neck and to her upper arms, pushing down her dress straps as he went. Nhymra kept one hand on the back of his head, the other clutching the furs. She was anything but cold when Tohr revealed her breasts and took her left nipple into his mouth. Her back arched off of the bed, the hand of the back of his head grabbing a fistful of hair. He sucked and teased her nipple with his teeth, putting both hands under her back to pull her closer whenever she twisted about. He paid her neglected nipple the same amount of attention, his hair brushing the other sensitive areas of her breasts. 

“Tohr…” she moaned, pushing her chest up for more of his touch. 

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, Tohrmynt moved down to her stomach, pushing her dress up so the fabric was bunched beneath Nhymra’s breasts and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Suddenly, he sat up on his knees, making Nhymra whine.

“No Tohr...keep going.” she pouted.

Leaning down to her face and kissing her again, Tohrmynt reached behind her and propped the pillows above her head. Grabbing her waist, he hoisted Nhymra up the bed so that her head and back were levitated and cushioned by the pillows. Once she was comfortably settled, he moved back down her body to her thighs, pushing them apart and up so that she was fully exposed to him.

Scooting down so that he was level with her legs, Tohrmynt took his time massaging and kissing her thighs. Nhymra was panting and wriggling around on the bed so much from need until he had to stop his caresses and hold her legs open. He dipped his head in between her legs and gave her one long, slow lick from the bottom of her lips up to the top of her clit. 

“Ahhhh!!” she screamed, back arching off the bed again.

He licked her again at the same pace, looking up to watch her squirm at his touch. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked, grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth before sucking again. He continued his ministrations for a while, loving the way she tasted and how she reacted to his strokes. He increased and decreased his pace at times, making sure she didn’t come too fast but still ensuring full pleasure. Nhymra could feel her orgasm drawing near, longed for it to come. Tohrmynt knew exactly what she liked and it wasn’t long before he sucked at her clit with just enough force to bring her to a climax.

“Ahhh Tohrmynt!!!” she cried out, her body pulsing with her release. Her hips bucked against Tohr’s face, causing more friction and driving her even wilder. 

Tohrmynt gave Nhymra’s clit one last lick before pushing himself up and placing the tip of his cock at her entrance. Slowly, he slid inside of her slick channel, filling her up as she wrapped one leg around him. Once he was in at the hilt, he pulled her up just enough to work the dress over her head and toss it aside. Nhymra pushed the pillows away, laid back down, and threw her head back as Tohrmynt began to move inside of her. 

He increased his speed once they had a steady rhythm, leaning down to kiss her neck and shoulders while he pumped. Both of them were panting, the only other sounds in the room being the bed’s jiggling and the slap of Tohrmynt’s sack against Nhymra’s body. Nhymra orgasmed again, moaning and whimpering while her husband continued to thrust. Tohrmynt could feel his release coming, deepened his thrusts as he grunted against her shoulder. 

“Uhh...uhhh-uhh” his grainy, cracked, unused voice filled the room as he spilled his seed. Tohr collapsed on Nhymra, breathing heavily in her ear as he waited for his body to calm. Nhymra rubbed her hands up and down his back, reveling in the snug feeling of being crushed between her husband’s heavy body and the mattress. 

Tohr rolled to one side, taking Nhymra with him so that she lay on top of him. He slid himself out of her and pulled the rumpled sheets and furs over their bodies. Nhymra lifted her head, smiling at him with her sleepy eyes, before falling asleep on his chest . He kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her, and drifted off into sleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [neglected] GW2 tumblr blog has screens/art of both [**Nhymra**](https://xhaira-gw2.tumblr.com/tagged/nhymra) and [**Tohrmynt**](https://xhaira-gw2.tumblr.com/tagged/tohr).


End file.
